


Worth Doing Right

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: If Rick Grimes is going to be made to celebrate Christmas, despite the other responsibilities that rest on his shoulders, then he’s going to do it right.





	Worth Doing Right

The snow crunched beneath your feet with every step you took, the worn soles of your boots sinking in to the virgin white and leaving behind a winding path of prints that snaked along the edge of the road before slipping into the forest.  Rick’s back had barely been visible through the thick swirls of flakes that were still falling, but now, sheltered by the trees, his figure became clearer, and you quickened your pace as he strode along the familiar paths, knowing his way by instinct despite the winter wonderland that your surroundings had become.

‘Erm, where are we going exactly?’ you called, still clueless as to why he’d knocked for you at the crack of dawn and ordered you to get dressed.  You’d been bleary with sleep, clad in your baggy pyjama pants and a tank top, shivering as the bitter air rushed in through your open door, but you’d done as he’d asked, throwing on jeans and a sweater and pulling your tangled hair back, before slipping into your heavy jacket and zipping it up to your chin.  He was waiting for you by the front gates, but he’d still failed to reveal what this secret mission that he had for you might be.

‘You’ll see,’ was all he said now, throwing the words over his shoulder without bothering to glance back.

Your nose was going numb with cold, your fingers buried deep in the pockets of your coat.  You’d been walking for maybe an hour and a half and the sheriff showed no sign of slowing.  

‘Well, are we nearly there?’

‘It’s not much further.’  This time he did pause to look at you, shooting you a crooked grin.  ‘Trust me, you’re gonna be glad you came.’

You had no reason not to believe him and, when you crested the ridge that you’d trudged up, slipping and sliding on the ice that lay beneath the covering of white, and saw the expanse of fir trees that spread out before you, suddenly it all became clear.  Knowing that you didn’t need any further explanation, Rick swung the large pack that he’d been carrying down from his shoulder and dropped into a low crouch, unzipping it and drawing out a saw.

‘You’ve gotta be kidding me.’  The trunks of the trees nearest you were thick and gnarled with age, and yet the sheriff seemed undeterred, circling them with a thoughtful crease between his eyes, tilting his head back to assess their height and symmetry.

‘Thought it’d be nice for the kids.’

‘I thought you were against the whole traditional Christmas thing.’

‘I was.  I was overruled.  Seems like the whole community’s pretty set on celebratin’ so I figured…’  He tailed off, nodding as he made a decision, running his hand over the knotted bark of the tree that was bushiest around the bottom, tapering up evenly to a perfect point where you knew he was picturing a gaudy star balanced on the top.  

‘Okay.’  You accepted that, but you still didn’t see how the two of you were going to manage to cut the tree down and get it all the way back to the Safe Zone.  ‘So, we’re celebrating.  But can’t we just get one of the little ones.  I mean, we could still dress it up, make it look all festive or whatever.  It’ll still mean a lot to people that you put the effort in.’

He frowned at you, one corner of his mouth quirking up as he shook his head.  ‘If something’s worth doin’, it’s worth doin’ right.  This one.’

 

* * *

 

A little under an hour later, Rick stepped back with a victorious grin on his face as the tree toppled to the ground.  He ran his arm over his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had beaded there as he worked, before crossing to the bag and tucking the saw away.  ‘Told you I could do it.’

You couldn’t deny that it had been a pleasure to watch him work.  Even through the dark shearling coat he wore, you could see his muscles shifting, hear his breath coming in short heavy gasps as the exertion warmed him, and you’d found yourself growing warm too as he dragged the blade back and forth across the the wood.  You’d followed Rick Grimes for a long time, loved him for almost as long as that, but each time you had the chance to observe his physical strength, his dedication, you found yourself surprised by the force of the raw want that hit you.  

‘I never doubted you,’ you assured him, swallowing hard as you fought against the wave of attraction that had made your mouth go dry.  ‘But that was the easy bit!  We’ve gotta get that beast back yet.’

‘Ah, we’ll manage.’  He straightened up, brushing his hands off on his jeans, and making his way over to where you stood, arms wrapped around yourself to keep the chill away.  ‘Thank you for comin’ out here with me.’

His voice was sincere, his gaze warm as his eyes locked on yours, and you forced a smile as you tried to keep your composure.  He was standing so close that you could feel the heat emanating from him and more than anything you wanted to step into him, mold your body to his.  ‘Of course.  Trust me though, in about five minutes you’re gonna wish you’d brought Daryl or Abe… Somebody with a little more upper body strength.’

‘No.’  He shut you down with a smirk, inching closer still, and your breath caught in your throat as you noticed the tiny flakes of ice that clung to his lashes, the lips that were quirking upwards as he registered your reaction to his proximity.  ‘No, I wanted it to be you.’

‘Why?’

‘This is the first time in a long time that things have been settled.  We’re buildin’ lives in Alexandria, making fresh starts, new traditions.’

‘I guess we are,’ you breathed, unable to look away as his hand crept up to brush a stray lock of hair back from your face.  ‘But-’

‘I thought maybe this could be a new tradition for us.’

‘You want me to bust my ass like this every year?’  You were still trying to keep your tone light, playful, teasing him as you fully expected him to step back and leave you wanting at any moment.  ‘You must be crazy!’

He chuckled at that, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest as he glanced away, amused.  You were surprised that he couldn’t hear your heart racing as your pulse pounded in your ears.  ‘You’re family, Y/N.  And I know that you’ve wanted more from me for a while now and I haven’t been able to give that to you, because I needed to focus on keepin’ our people alive, keepin’ my kids safe.’

That was news to you but you couldn’t fight the small flame of hope that had flickered to life in your chest.  ‘And now?’

He didn’t answer, instead bowing his head until you could feel his breath ghosting over your face, chapped lips hovering over your own.  Your hands moved on their own accord, raising up to grasp the front of his jacket, balling the material in your fists as you resisted the urge to drag him closer, waiting for him to make the first move.  Your eyes drifted closed as the intensity built between you and you thought you might cry if he didn’t kiss you soon, but no… He was stepping away, sighing loudly, his hands running through his hair as he turned his back on you.

‘Rick?’  Your voice was questioning, the hurt the lost moment had caused you evident.  He’d been so close.  You’d so nearly gotten everything that you’d wanted since you’d first laid eyes on him but he’d changed his mind at the last moment and you couldn’t begin to imagine why.

‘No.  No, I’m not doin’ it like this.’  He span back to face you, frustration writ over his features.

‘What?’  You blinked at him dazedly, unable to follow his train of thought.  ‘Why not?  I thought-’

He moved towards you again, though he didn’t touch you this time, leaving a crucial few inches of space between you.  ‘I like you, Y/N, I do.  But if I’m gonna kiss you, I wanna do it right.  Like Christmas with the tree and the decorations and the gifts…’  He tailed off, shifting his gaze to the ground as he dug the toe of his boot into the snow.  ‘If I’m gonna kiss you, I want mistletoe and candlelight, the whole thing.’  A lascivious grin crossed his face as his eyes drifted to your bottom lip, caught between your teeth as you listened to his confession.  ‘It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.’

‘You’re killing me, Grimes.’  And he was.  Because as much as you wanted to tell him he was being an idiot, that you didn’t need all of that because it was just you and him and the snow and the forest, and you just wanted him to kiss you then and there, you also wanted the picture that he’d painted for you: the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling of his living room; the fire roaring in the grate; flickering candles casting shadows over the room.  The perfect Christmas kiss.

As if he could read your thoughts, he reached for your frozen fingers, giving them a quick squeeze before tipping his head towards the fallen tree.  ‘C’mon, quit slackin’.  Let’s get this thing home.’


End file.
